Brutant Brainoo (PvZH)
"This dangerous foe and his new Scary class is a force to be reckoned with. His Pet alliance pains you, while he can Frenzy through your defenses by using a flurry of Frenzy cards - especially Ancient Vimpire!" I want you to do your best and be careful. Goo luck!" - '''Crazy Dave' Brutant Brainoo is the '''Beastly/Scary '''hero of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He is based off of four words that are quite similar to each other; '''brutal, mutant, brain, and goo. '''He has a slime appearance that looks similar to '''The Smash, '''but not entirely identical. In his versus appearance, he is shown having his fingers on his head, one hand pulling out a slimy substance while his other hand is deep into his slimy head. His superpowers are: *'Oozy Retreat (SignSuper)' - Bounce a Zombie. When it is played again, it gets +2 +2 , 'Overshoot 2', '''Amphibious', and Frenzy. **'Brain Brunch' - A Zombie gets +5 and gets Deadly. Conjure a Brain card. (Lurch for Lunch, Cryo-Brain, Medulla Nebula, etc.) ***'Strange Slimutant' - 1 4 . Bullseye, Amphibious. When hurt: This heals for 1 . ****'Icky World' - When you play a Zombie here, shuffle a copy of it into your deck. "It's not easy being a blob. Too many drawbacks." ''- Brutant Brainoo's description Hero Quests or less|Name8 = No Need for Check-Ups|rare card = Vitamin Z|Mission8 = Craft a Vitamin Z|Name9 = Sugar Rush!|Mission9 = Play Vitamin Z on a Zombie with Frenzy three times|Name10 = Last Blob Standing|Mission10 = Win 3 multiplayer games as Brutant Brainoo}} Strategies '''With' As Brutant Brainoo, you may it hard to control him, as the classes he leads usually does NOT go well together. Yes, they have very reliable boosting cards from Power Pooper to Vitamin Z, but this just leaves Brutant Brainoo the hero that is most prone to Shamrocket. However, he does have some bonus attack cards like Haunting Howl to make sure the hard-hitters do extensive damage. He also has Crazy Weed Remover as a special Weed Spray '''to demolish almost anything, letting the big and mighty Pets and Horror Zombies he leads to do extensive damage to the Plant hero. Therefore, many of his decks are Aggro decks, as Tempo decks with Brutant Brainoo go too slow due to the minimum card draw options in the '''Scary '''class, and they barely get board control and card advantages anyway. Control decks are also possibilities, as '''Nibble '''and '''Dark Shade combined with very epic late-game cards like Weather Controller Zombie '''and '''Octo Zombie '''is very viable in the meta, but you are better off going Aggro instead. Plus, there not many Control cards available in the '''Scary '''class, which makes it so Control decks with this hero are a rare finding. However, despite being a very excellent choice for Aggro decks, he suffers in a few things. One, he has under-performing Superpowers, especially the three Superpowers that are not his SS. Brain Brunch is too defensive, and the Brain card given may not even help your case at all. Strange Slimutant is pretty okay itself, as a 1/4 with Bullseye and Amphibious. His main weakness, though, is the lack of the Untrickable trait, that he dearly needs. He is prone to '''Shrinking Violet, and can be''' turned useless with the use of '''Kernel-Pult, Cob Cannon, '''and '''Sap-Fling's Sappy Place. '''He is dealt with very quickly with the tiny '''1 he possesses, but thankfully, the classes he is being lead by does have some stat-boosting cards, namely, Power Pooper '''and '''Parasolophus Rider. Icky World is the most decent among the threebo, being the only one that focuses on card supplication (the second way) and can add more strong zombies to your deck, like Zombot 1000 or Witchcraft Teacher. The downside of this card is that, due to it being an Environment, cards like Invasive Species '''and '''Cosmoss will benefit from it, so be careful. Plus, other cards like Fireweed '''can replace the Environment and take out your Zombie, making it a rather situational card than a regular one. Another one of his weaknesses is his large vulnerability rate to removal cards, especially against '''Wall-Knight, who of which possesses the biggest removal of all Plant heroes. Doom-shroom '''is potentially the worst enemy to Brutant Brainoo, as it acts like a '''Shamrocket '''for Zombies and a Rocket Science for Plants, all of which have '''4 or more. The only heroes you should not worry about using this is Spudow '''and especially '''Grass Knuckles, '''as they will easily boost the of their fighters if they are warned that you are starting to boost yours. '''Against Brutant Brainoo is probably the worst hero to face if you don't want to face many high-strength Zombies swarming you, so you need to be careful and at least pack a Doom-shroom 'if you're a 'Guardian 'hero. It is very difficult to fight back at him, especially as 'Solar 'heroes, whose removal cards will only control the board too quickly that they will eventually run out and lose. Don't underestimate the '''Scary '''class he leads, as its synergy with the ' Beastly class is very dangerous. Your best bet against him is Spudow, '''who can deal with him due to his high arsenal of destruction, being things like '''Tater Toss '''and '''Wall-Nut Bowling. '''He also has access to '''Doom-shroom, '''which will soak up all of the big threats he mauls on you. The infamous '''Pineclone and Molekale '''combo he also runs is very threatening as well, as he can swarm nicely with his cheap high-health Team-Up walls like '''Wall-nut '''and '''Water Chestnut. '''He can also boost them with '''Spineapple '''if he needs to do some damage, and '''Berry Angry '''for an even more extraordinary overkill. Strategy Decks Missions and Information '''Mission 41 LAWN OF DOOM: '''A Slime Crime! '''Mission 47 LAWN OF DOOM: '''An Ooze-Ooze Situation! Mission 41 Backstory '''Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Grass Knuckles secretly sneaked into ZomBase O-O-Z to uncover the secrets the Zombie agents hid from them. The Plant Jewel was thieved by those pesky agents and it's time they got back what's theirs. However, in the process, the security cameras catch them and Grass Knuckles accidentally hit the "Slime Release" button in shock. Now, Brutant Brainoo and the mutants are in for a fight they won't forget... They gotta do this before it's proclaimed a slime crime! This mission mainly features Brutant Brainoo, but also features Professor Brainstorm and Neptuna as opposing Zombie heroes. Mission 41 Special Gimmicks and Strategies Brutant Brainoo Encounter Battle 1: 'Brutant Brainoo starts with a Power Pooper in the middle lane, with no Heights or Water lanes. This is already challenging to counter, due to the fact it has 5 and the 'Frenzy '''trait. Its ability is also cunning, as if it hits anything, the Zombies next door get a slight boost. Don't underestimate this boost, though, as it could be game-changing. The good thing is that it is not decided, but random, unless there is only one zombie next door. '''Green Shadow '''is your best option due to '''Precision Blast which can deal with Power Pooper quickly and precisely, due to the fact it is located in the middle lane and it has only 5 , the maximum amount of a Zombie should have to be vulnerable to Precision Blast. Overall, this battle is moderate in terms of difficulty if you get proper control, but if you don't possess removal cards like Shamrocket, Lawn Mower, Squash, Precision Blast, Sizzle, or Meteor Strike, '''you may lose the battle. '''Neptuna Teammate Battle 1: '''Neptuna's board is conceptually dangerous for those unprepared to battle her, because of the playing board you use to fight her against. There are four water lanes combined with a single Ground lane, meaning she can easily combat you due to her decent arsenal of '''Amphibious '''Zombies. Not to mention the gimmick of '''Ducky Tube Zombies '''occupying every water lane on the Zombies side. She will attempt to keep boosting her Ducky Tube Zombies to do insane damage to you. She will also attempt to ambush you with multiple Gravestones from '''Pogo Bouncer '''to '''Cursed Gargolith, '''which is excruciating. She will also pressure you with '''Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Monster Mash, removing your defenses. The best hero to fight her is Citron, 'as other heroes struggle due to lack of '''Amphibious '''plants, slow plays, lack of card draw techniques, and lack of offensive/defensive strategies. Citron does just fine and even better than everything else. He can transform dangerous Zombies through '''Transmogrify, '''and if the Ducky Tube Zombies get out of control, they will always transform into either another Ducky Tube Zombie or '''Snorkel Zombie. '''The latter should not be a worry as it just resets its statistics back to the minimum. '''Nut Signal '''and '''Root Wall '''should hold off the Ground lane for defensive purposes. Because of this, he can place strong Plants like '''Shooting Starfruit, Soul Patch, Bird of Paradise, and Pecanolith '''behind the Wall-Nuts for epic power. But the shining star is '''Peel Shield, '''which will negate all damage to your Plants for one turn. You can flood the field with Amphibious Plants and strong Plants so it will create a spike blockade so your Hero will never get hurt for one turn. '''Marine Bean '''will also be a good strategy, for it can grow humongous for your Amphibious Plants. But this is only the case if you have any Amphibious Plants at all. Overall, this battle is very difficult if not played well, but can be very easy if you have the right coverage strategies. '''Brutant Brainoo Mini-Boss Battle: '''In this deck, Brutant Brainoo possesses a very threatening arsenal. His card arsenal will pose the biggest threat. His six cards contain a card from each class - 'Beastly 'may contain '''Nurse Gargantuar '''or '''Deep Sea Gargantuar, ' '''Brainy '''may contain '''Wormhole Gatekeeper '''or '''Gargantuar Mime, Crazy '''may contain '''Barrel of Deadbeards '''or '''Disco-Tron 3000, Hearty '''may contain '''Intergalactic Warlord '''or '''Defensive End, Sneaky 'may contain '''Space Cowboy '''or '''Tomb Raiser Zombie, '''and 'Scary 'may contain '''Crazy Weed Remover '''or '''Smarty-Pants Imp. '''These cards look harmful themselves, but none of them have ability synergy with each other, for the 'Crazy '''class doesn't have '''Quickdraw Con Man '''as support for '''Wormhole Gatekeeper, and the Gargantuars don't really have contact. But together they still work as a team to take down your defenses. Crazy Weed Remover '''and '''Barrel of Deadbeards '''give way for '''Tomb Raiser Zombie '''to keep hitting the Plant hero and make Gravestones. '''Intergalactic Warlord '''and '''Smarty-Pants Imp '''ensure that '''Nurse Gargantuar '''keeps '''Brutant Brainoo '''alive. '''Defensive End '''and '''Deep Sea Gargantuar '''clash Tricks and your Amphibious arsenal. These cards are very unlikable together, and it is very risky to get even with them. This level is best handled by '''Green Shadow, as she has access to the heaviest fighter removal. She can boost Shooting Starfruit '''hard enough to destroy everything, and the opposing enemy. If '''Brutant Brainoo gains any Tricks, she can use Sportacus '''and '''Dark Matter Dragonfruit '''with the latter in a '''Planet of the Grapes/Coffee Grounds '''for more effect. She has access to '''The Great Zucchini '''as well as '''Espresso Fiesta '''which are practically expensive cards, but she makes up for it because most likely the enemy's cards are also expensive. If she combines the two on an empty lane, it can spell doom for the Zombie hero. Overall, this is the second-toughest battle in the mission, with the hardest being the Boss Battle. '''Professor Brainstorm Teammate Battle 2: '''Professor Brainstorm shouldn't be much of a problem, but if you are using a late-game control deck, especially as '''Rose, '''you can see the power he gains over time. His entire starting hand is divided between '''Eureka '''and '''Rocket Science, '''3 for Eureka and 3 for Rocket Science. This means he will vanquish any of your powerful threats at least thrice, so you can be hurt for massive damage right away. He will also use '''Eureka '''to his advantage, drawing many cards. The next drawback is that they are all '''Legendary '''cards of every class, ranging from '''Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 '''to '''Octo Zombie. '''So this deck has potential to ruin you, maybe even more than the previous battle. However, this deck doesn't really have its own gimmick, so it's easier than the previous battle. Then again, no. No matter what it is, all Legendary cards are dangerous and lethal, so it is advised to either fight fire with fire, or play as '''Wall-Knight. '''He can deal with all Zombie through two cards. 3 or less? '''Whack-a-Zombie. '''4 or more? '''Shamrocket. '''Therefore, it is advised to play as him, as these cards will get rid of everything you need. However, you may only use four of each, so use them wisely. '''Brutant Brainoo Boss Battle: '''Brutant Brainoo is at his best and strongest. The gimmick of this fight is that he starts with +5 for the rest of the game, while you start with no . So, it's 0 -6 , which is already overwhelming itself. He can do anything in that turn, including the double '''Cat Lady '''and '''Zookeeper '''combo, resulting in the first Cat Lady having a whopping '''11 ! Everything else can finish you off. With the math, this deals 21 damage to you if you didn't block the hit. INSANE! Plus, your deck is immediately changed into a deck full of Flourish, 'which gets you nowhere unless you survive to turn 3. You still get the Superpower, which may not even help at all. All your cards also start with 1 and you barely have any -boosting cards, so this battle will be your hardest. The best hero to fight Brutant Brainoo should be '''Solar Flare '''for her removal is the most effective here. '''Wall-Knight '''is very weak to this deck even if he possesses the best removal of the entire game, as all he can do is pray for removal cards and even then he is poor in combat of the enemy hero. Solar Flare isn't weak to this deck, however, as she can build up her effectively more than other 'Solar 'heroes, as her options are more efficient. Most 'Kabloom '''cards that change the game are too expensive, like '''Kernel Corn '''and '''Dandy Lion King. She should be just fine, just play as her correctly. (folks, i wish i could finish, but i gotta go to bed now. continue dis later...) Category:Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes